


88 mph

by SleepingReader



Series: Iron Meow - A tale of two kitties [2]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Watching Back To The Future Together, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: When Peter Parker is invited to Stark Industries on a rainy day, he thinks he must be in big trouble.Turns out Tony Stark is just lonely and wants to watch Back to the Future with someone.And if Tony Stark is a fan of something...(TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE IRON MEOW TIMELINE)





	1. Chapter 1

It was horrible weather. Rain lashed on the windscreen and drummed on the roof of the Audi.  
As he sat in the backseat of the expensive car, Peter Parker wondered what the hell he had done this time. As far as he could tell, the only reason he would be summoned to Stark Industries was if he had done either something _really_ good or something _incredibly_ stupid. He went through his memories, trying to find anything.  
Nothing.  
He found nothing.  
Sure, he had done some cool stuff, like saving that woman that was being robbed and assaulted. And he helped those two guys when their baby carriage started rolling down the hill. But nothing really… worthwhile.  
Oh no. What if the world was in danger? What if all the other Avengers were out on missions and he, Peter, was the only one able to help? Could he even handle that? He listed the people he needed to be safe. Ned was out of the state for a bit, visiting family. MJ was home, studying for a big test and Aunt May had to work overtime. At least he knew where they all were. On any other day, Peter would feel bored and lonely, with rain like this.

As Happy steered the car up to the tall building, Peter’s nerves ran wild. He clutched his school bag to his chest. That brought some comfort. The car stopped and Happy got out.  
‘Calm down, kid. The world’s not in danger’ Happy told Peter, opening the door for him and holding out an umbrella.  
Peter unclenched his jaw and stomach. Okay. So far, so good. No Spider-sense or anything. Peter checked the hairs on his arm. Completely flat.  
What else could it be?

The cool tones of FRIDAY’s voice entered Peter’s ears as Peter entered the hallway.  
‘Good afternoon, Peter. Mr. Stark is up in the home-cinema. Third level.’  
‘Thanks, FRIDAY. Does… Does he know I’m here?’  
‘Of course.’ FRIDAY answered. The elevator _ding_ -ed, opening its doors.  
Peter stepped in. Home-cinema?

Up on the third level, Peter could hear music coming from under a door. The music sounded familiar, but the door wasn’t. He opened it tentatively, and found Tony Stark himself standing on one of the cinema seats, fidgeting with a large beamer.  
‘Ey, ihd,’ Mr. Stark talked through the screwdriver clenched in his teeth. ‘Ahhk a eeeht!’  
Peter, who had become used to people talking with their mouths full of equipment (engineering class will do that to you) took a seat as suggested.

A _whiiirrrr_ sounded next to his ear. Peter’s reflexes picked up on it immediately, but not before the robot DUM-E attempted to gently shove a entire back of popcorn into Peter’s right ear.  
He grasped the bag from the robot, which _whiirrr_ -ed excitedly.  
‘Ehs, ehs.. ‘Ell don.’ Mr. Stark muttered to the cheerfully whirring robot.  
He took the screwdriver out of his mouth, flipped a switch and shut a compartment on the beamer. It immediately started projecting.

The main menu of Back to the Future came on the large see-through screen built in the far wall, facing the rows and rows of seats.  
Mr. Stark smiled happily at it.  
‘FRIDAY, press play.’ He commanded his AI  
Play was pressed. The lights went down in the cinema room and the movie started.  
‘Enjoy’ FRIDAY replied.  
Tony Stark sat himself across the isle from Peter, getting a bag of Lay’s from beneath his seat. He held it up as if toasting.  
‘Uhm… Mr. Stark?’ Peter started  
‘Okay, you have questions. Pauze, please, FRIDAY’  
The film was paused. The lights went on.  
‘’Sup?’ Mr. Stark asked.  
‘This… This is great!’ Peter exclaimed, arms waving to encompass everything around him. ‘But…’  
‘But you’re wondering why I brought you here.’ Mr. Stark answered.  
Peter gave a noncommittal shrug. ‘Yeah.’ He said eventually.  
‘It’s raining. I’m bored. My new project is all on the rails. There’s no criminals out in this weather and none of the other kids want to play with me.’ Mr. Stark pouted. ‘Did I mention it’s raining and that I’m bored?’ He added. And for a minute, he looked exactly like Peter always felt when it was raining. Bored and lonely.  
Peter grinned. ‘Back to the Future it is, then.’ He said.  
Tony grinned back at him.  
FRIDAY pressed _play_ automatically and texted May Parker that Peter would be staying with Mr. Stark this evening.  
A reply came quick.  
_Sure! Enjoy movie night!_

Peter always forgot how much he liked Back to the Future. He and his Uncle Ben had marathoned it throughout the night once a year. When Uncle Ben died, Peter had kept up the tradition. But no sadness today. He was watching Back to the Future, with _Tony Stark_! He found himself mouthing along with ‘Johnny B. Goode’ and looked sideways to see Mr. Stark doing the exact same.

During half of the second film, Peter sighed.  
‘Man, I want a DeLorean.’ He joked.  
‘I want one that _flies_ ’ Mr. Stark said.  
‘Yeah that would be SO COO-‘ Peter started, then saw Mr. Stark grinning at him again, one of those shit-eating grins he uses to remind people how rich he is.  
‘No way’ Peter gasped.  
‘Way.’ Mr. Stark’s grin got even wider.  
‘You OWN a DELOREAN?’ Peter asked.  
‘Show you after the third movie.’ Mr. Stark said.  
They fell silent again, except for quoting the odd bit along.

'I hate manure...'

‘Nobody calls me chicken…’

‘A flying DeLorean? I haven’t seen one of those in… thirty years!’

‘You sure can hydrate a pizza!’ Mr. Stark quoted along, as he shoved two boxes of pizza in Peter’s hands and opened one for himself.

‘Art off.. OK, I want channels 18, 24, 63, 109, 87 and the weather channel’ Marty Jr. said, while Tony Stark copied him.  
‘You have _no idea_ how much that movie inspired this place’ he confided in Peter.

As the third movie started, Mr. Stark handed Peter a large glass of Fanta-Cola. Peter wondered how Mr. Stark knew he liked the odd mix.  
Mr. Stark winked at him. ‘Karen,’ He said.

After the third movie ended, they stretched out.  
Mr. Stark checked his watch.  
‘Ten o’clock. You tired, kid?’  
Peter was wide awake. ‘Not at all, Mr. Stark!’ He said.  
‘Ugh, kid, enough with the ‘Mr. Starks’. We watched Back to the Future together. Tony’s fine.’ Mr. Stark - Tony, said, waving away any excuses.

They walked to the elevator together.  
‘Garage, please, FRIDAY’ Tony said.  
‘Shall I bring up the DeLorean already, sir?’  
‘Yeah, but wait until the kid’s downstairs.’  
Inside their code, FRIDAY scoffed. Of course the boss wanted to show off his toys to his new kid.

The elevator _ding_ -ed and opened. Tony let Peter go out first, then pulled him back a bit from the trapdoor the car would come from.

The trapdoor opened with a hiss. Smoke came pouring out. Tony had to admire FRIDAY’s creativity to throw in some dry-ice with the unveiling.  
Peter gasped. FRIDAY began recording immediately, focusing on Peter’s face. Tony would want to watch this again someday.  
Peter’s smiling face got brighter and brighter, until the fifteen-year-old’s face threatened to open up completely.

It was a perfect replica. Lights went on and off in the time-circuits. The flux capacitor was going wild, the headlights went on as the motor started. The two doors opened upwards.  
Peter could only stare.  
‘Well? Get in!’ Tony told him, already in the driver’s seat. Peter ran towards the shiny silver car and got in.  
‘Buckle up,’ Tony commanded. ‘We’re going for a spin.’  
Peter was so excited that he fidgeted with the clasp a couple of times before getting it right.  
‘Allright, FRIDAY. All clear?’ Tony asked.  
In response, FRIDAY opened a door. Tony stepped on the gas.

It was like driving in the real thing. Lights flickered, machines buzzed. An old man on the phone Tony was sure he had seen before looked jealously at them as they passed. He yelled something at his device, but Tony didn't pick it up.  
Peter's enhanced hearing, however did, and he giggled about it.  
'He just. He just _screeched_ 'ONE POINT TWENTY-ONE GIGAWATTS' into his phone. In the middle of a sentence!'  
Tony chuckled with him.

They drove reasonably slow until they got to a long stretch of road. Tony parked the car at the front of it. The rain had finally stopped, and the road was shiny and wet.  
He opened the door, and got out. Peter sat in his seat, confused. Then his passenger door opened. Tony stood there, snapping his fingers, ushering Peter out.  
‘C’mon, kid. I know you’ve been dying to try.’  
‘I only have a learner’s-…’  
‘I know you do, Pete, but I own this road. Literally. My road, my rules. Now get in the seat, kid! I wanna see what happens when you hit 88 miles per hour.’ Tony said, snapping his fingers again.  
Peter fumbled with the belt again, finally getting out and into the driver’s seat.  
‘You’ve never been to 88 miles per hour?’  
‘’Course I did, kid. Wanna see what happens with you. Go!’  
Peter didn’t have to be told twice. He pressed the gas. The engine roared. Tony kept encouraging him.  
‘C’mon. Both hands on the steering wheel, at ten and two. Fifty-five. Sixty… Whoops, keep her straight! Now give it some more!’  
Seventy… eighty…  
‘Eighty-seven… Eighty-eight!’ Tony yelled. Right at that moment, lights went on at the front and inside of the car. The Back to the Future soundtrack started playing on surround speakers.  
‘Holy SHIIIIIII-‘ Peter cheered, while Tony clapped him on the shoulder. A bright flash at the front told Tony that this had definitely been captured on camera.  
‘Well done, kid!’ He yelled over the noise.  
Peter slowed down eventually, and they swapped places again to drive back to the Tower.

Back at Stark Tower, Tony shut off the engine and they both got out. Peter took a couple of selfies, one or two of which Tony agreed to show up in.  
Then they stood next to each other, admiring the shining car some more.  
‘You know,’ said Peter, folding his arms and stroking his chin. ‘I’ve actually got some ideas on how to make this thing fly…’  
Tony looked over at him. ‘Well, don’t keep it to yourself, kid. Spill.’

 

\--------

A couple of weeks later, an unidentified object was spotted flying over New York and surrounding areas, blasting movie music. 

Thirty minutes later, Tony Stark got a phone call.

‘YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS NOT LEGAL, STARK!’  
‘Oh, hey Rhodes…’ Tony answered relaxedly.  
AND WITH A FUCKING MINOR AT THE WHEEL?  
’Well to be honest, he built half of it…’ Tony said,  
‘YOU DON’T EVEN OWN THAT AIRSPACE. THIS IS GOING TO GET YOU IN TROUBLE’  
‘Fine, fine. Do you want to fly it tomorrow?’ Tony asked.  
It was quiet for a bit on the other end. Eventually, Rhodey’s voice came through the phone.  
‘…Yes..’


	2. 1.21 Gigawatts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Thor. Also I fixed Infinity War. You're welcome.

It was the sort of weather that held its breath. Clouds formed, but never opened to rain. Pressure settled heavily upon eyes and heads and shoulders, but thunder never came.  
As he lounged around in his lab, Tony Stark rubbed his eyes. He always got a headache when there was a storm brewing, and today was no better. But the thunder never came.  
His chest ached a little with phantom pains. And more than that, he was bored. His friends were off doing god-knows-what in god-knows-where, and Tony was alone in his lab. Even Barton, who would usually be down for a practise session or whatever, was off in Spokane, Washington.  
‘Playing Tag.’ Tony muttered to himself. ‘What the actual living.. Argh…’ he said, and rubbed his eyes again. He tried everything to dissipate the headache. Drinking actual water, doing some meditation, hitting his wooden dummy… Nothing worked. The rain never poured, and thunder never came. 

The weeks before had been hot, sweltering summer heat not at all suited to the usually rainy month of May. Tony could work in heat. He could work in cold. But in rain? Ugh…  
He vaguely pondered calling Happy in to pick up Peter, but he needed an excuse for that. And he didn’t have one. He could work on at least four of his projects, _shudder_ clean his house, make some modifications to DUM-E, or play Wii Tennis.  
But the pressure rose. And thunder never came. 

Until it did.  
Tony had just decided to take a nap, and was halfway into his pyjamas, when thunder rumbled and a great light descended down onto the lawn. For a minute, it felt like the thunder would continue, but it didn’t. Instead, a tall, broad man in armour strode into the living room and plopped himself down onto the couch, putting his hammer next to it so no one would trip.  
‘Stark.’ Thor said, in the same bored tone Tony thought in.  
‘Point Break’ Tony acknowledged. ‘Want a beer?’  
Thor nodded. Tony got himself one, too.  
‘Can’t you make it… thunder?’ Tony asked after sitting in silence for a while.  
Thor shook his head. ‘I’ve been trying all day. Godsdamn clouds won’t break.’  
They drank.  
‘Wanna watch Back to the Future?’ Tony asked.  
‘Sure, why not. Bring the kid?’  
‘Sure, why not. FRIDAY, text Peter the Back to the Future gif.’  
‘Mister Parker has responded, sir.’  
‘Read it’  
‘ _’Yeet! OMW.’_  
‘It means he’ll be here.’ Tony told Thor. 

And that was the day where Peter Parker found himself in a room with a genius and a demigod, watching Back to the Future again. Because you can just watch it once, but where’s the fun in that?

‘The only thing powerful enough to generate 1.21 gigawatts is a bolt of lightning!’ Doc Brown told Marty. Tony turned to Peter.  
‘The science checks out for time travel, by the way.’ He whispered, talking about the DeLorean they had upgraded a few months ago.  
‘What? You’re kidding?’ Peter whispered back. ‘So you can do it?’  
‘If we get Mr. Thunderstruck here invested enough, yeah.’ Tony whispered back.  
He didn’t need to hope, for Thor was already invested in the movie.  
When Doc Brown finally connected the plugs, Thor cheered so loud he threw his popcorn on the floor.  
‘YES!’ He yelled, pumping his fist. ‘YES!’  
Lightning struck, and thunder arrived.  
‘Stark. I have heard you mention you owned this car yourself. Does it do time travel?’  
‘No, but it flies!’ Tony answered hopefully.  
‘When you have invented time travel, tell me. I’d be happy to generate these gigawatts for you.’  
Tony could have hugged him, but didn’t. 

 

Three months later, Tony got a call.  
‘WHY DO I HAVE A MEMORY OF YOU IN A FLYING CAR WITH THOR AND PARKER?’  
‘Oh, hey Rhodes..’ Tony answered conversationally.  
‘DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH YOU COULD CAUSE TO THE TIME PARADOX? AND WITH PARKER AT THE WHEEL AGAIN, TONY? REALLY?’  
‘Well, he did build the Flux Capacitor…’  
‘DO YOU EVEN HAVE A PERMIT FOR THAT? DID YOU EVEN ASK STEPHEN HAWKING IF THIS WAS OKAY?’  
‘Do you want to try it tomorrow?’ Came the exasperated reply.  
It was quiet on the other end. Then came Rhodey’s reply.  
‘…Yes…’

 

A few years earlier, Tony Stark found a note.  
_’If you think using Loki’s sceptre to build a robot is a good idea, go fuck yourself._  
\- You, 2018.’  
Tony knew better than to argue with himself. He threw the Mind Stone into a volcano and watched it explode.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of you lovely fanfiction artists out there that made me want to see more of this relationship!  
> I hope I did the characters justice. If anything seems odd to you, please let me know! 
> 
> I hope Tony gets a DeLorean. We all need a DeLorean.
> 
> As you may notice, this takes place before Peter noticed Iron Meow.   
> This was actually the first fic I wrote about the two!


End file.
